Baby Kitten
by Awesomesauce2014
Summary: Catorade! Tori, Jade and Cat are dating but Cat has a secret. Find out what her secret is! Read the warning in the story before really reading the story please!
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This is a AB/DL story, meaning its about babying some one for sex and other things. This is also a femslash, meaning that there are lesbian girls getting it on. If you don't like anything of this, then please leave. This isn't for everyone but some people do like this.**

**This is my first Victorious fanfiction! I have written many different fanfiction but this is the first Victorious one! YAY! Also this fic will be rated M and I will have written my first sexy times in chapter um maybe 3, I don't know just yet. Well anyway...Here is Baby Kitten! I hope you enjoy~!**

Jade, Tori and Cat had all been dating for about 6 months now. Although they were all acted like a couple at times Jade and Tori both shared the role of a motherly figure. However Tori was more sweet and gentle, Jade was just as gentle, but she did have a temper that would frighten her little Kitten. Cat was like the baby. With her attention span almost being not there and her innocence it was easy to see. While all three of the girls were so very close, Cat had a secret. The other two girls knew their other girlfriend had a secret, but neither of them would say anything, afraid to upset Cat. But one day they couldn't hold it any longer. It all started a late afternoon.

~Catorade~

Jade walked up to the shorter of her girlfriends and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Hey Kitten," Jade cooed into her ear.

Cat giggled, "Hi Jadey!" She squealed and spun around in Jade's arms and kissed her excitedly. Tori smiled as she saw the kiss between her two lovers and walked over to them. "Teddy!" Cat squealed and darted out of Jade's arms and into Tori's.

Jade smirked, "Hey babe." She said softly and kissed her other lover.

"Hey yourself." Tori whispered, kissing her back. She then looked back down at the red headed girl in her arms and smiled, "Hey, Kitty finish getting your stuff so we can leave okay?" She ordered gently.

"Kay, kay!" Cat squealed and turned back to her locker and started to hum.

Jade chuckled and wrapped her arm around Tori's waist and began a conversation with her girls.

All of the sudden Cat got very quiet. Tori and Jade frowned, "Is something wrong Cat?" Jade asked softly.

Cat bit her lip and finished grabbing her things. "I have to go!" She squeaked and quickly ran away from her girlfriends.

"Cat!" Tori and Jade called, but it was too late. Cat was already outside and in her car driving home.

Jade glanced at Tori and Tori did the same. "Let's go find her." Jade said.

Tori nodded her head, Cat had been keeping a secret, yes but she'd never done this before.

Jade led Tori to her car as they drove to Cat's house. They had never been there before. Well, they've actually had been there, but they'd never been inside.

When the got to the house they slowly parked and glanced at each other again. They didn't see another car; Cat's was the only one there. They didn't bother knocking they just walked in.

"Cat!" Jade called. She didn't get an answer. The two gulped and slowly walked up the stairs, where they believed Cat's room was.

They glanced into a room that was slightly opened. Unmistakable giggles came from the room and the opened the door a little bit more and were shocked at what they saw.

Cat was wearing a puffy pink diaper, sucking on a pacifier. She was staring at the ceiling and just gazing around. She got a glimpse of her two girlfriends and her pacifier drop. She stumbled to her feet and tried to cover up her diaper. "I-I can explain!" She squeaked.

The two other girlfriend's looked at their diaper wearing girlfriend and then at each other.

"Start explaining. Why did you leave so quickly at school, why are you wearing a diaper?" Jade finally said, looking back at Cat.

"W-well, I live alone you see," She started, ignoring the shocked looks of her girlfriends, "My mom and dad left when I was very little, and the only reason why now one knows is before of how I act and of all the stories I tell them. And I still of course I send my mom and dad anything I need for school." She said quickly.

"But, how does that explain the diapers and you leaving?" Tori asked gently.

Tears shone from Cat's eyes. "Because, I wanted to know what it was like to be a baby," She whispered. "And I already have bed wetting problems, and I was wearing training panties. I forgot to use the bathroom and accidentally used the panties, which I'm not suppose to do" She admitted, she started to sniffle, her lower lip trembling violently. Jade and Tori quickly grabbed a hold of their childish girlfriend and each started to coo.

"Sh, Kitty its okay." Tori cooed, kissing her cheek.

"Looks like some things are going to change around her." Jade then said, which made Cat begin to panic.

"What? Are you going to leave me?" She asked, tears starting to leave her eyes.

Tori scowled at her other lover and started to coo again and placed the abandoned pacifier into the panicking red head's mouth. "Sh, baby its okay sweetie. What Jade meant is that we're going to start treating you like you want. A baby." She explained.

Cat slowly started to calm down and looked at Tori then Jade then back to Tori. "Weally?" She asked behind her pacifier.

Jade and Tori smiled softly and Tori picked Cat up, holding her like a baby and laid her down on the bed. "Really baby." Tori cooed. "So, from now on when we are alone, I will be Mama and Jadey will be Mommy. The only time you can call us Tori or Jade will be at school or when we are going to be a couple and do couple stuff okay?" She asked the small red head. She also glanced at Jade, making sure it was also okay with her. Jade smiled a little bit and nodded her head and glanced down at Cat, and giggled seeing her large smile. Cat clapped her hands together and nodded her head.

"Otay!" She squealed.

Tori giggled, "Alright, Jade, do you have any rules you'd like to make?" She asked sweetly.

Jade smirked a little bit and nodded her head and glanced down at her little lover. "Yes I do," She said, "First, you'll wear your diapers all the time, expect at school, you'll wear pull ups. Second you will never be alone, either Tori or I will be here or you'll spend the night at one of our houses. Third, you have to tell us nice and loud when you wet your diaper. Fourth, during couple times, like sex," She smirked as both her girls blushed, "you will act also like a baby, but only if I say. If I don't say, then you be regular Cat. Lastly, you do everything me and Mama say. You're a baby now and we are in charge. If you don't listen, then you'll get a spanking and sit in the corner. Also no sex for a week." Jade finished.

"I agree with Jade. However, we know you have a problem paying attention and remembering something, so we will give you a few warnings okay." Tori cooed.

Cat nodded, taking in everything. "Otay." She finally said and smiled brightly and giggled loudly. She clapped her hands excitedly "I get to be a baby!" She squealed, her pacifier falling from her mouth.

Jade chuckled and picked the pacifier back up and placed it back into Cat's month.

"That's another thing baby, you have to talk like a baby." Tori then said with a small smile. Cat giggled and nodded her head and started to suck on her pacifier and yawned softly.

Jade glanced at Tori then down at Cat. She gently picked her up and held her close to her chest and started to coo gently. "Go to sleep Kitten okay? You must be so sleepy." She cooed.

Tori smiled at her lover and watched as her other, more childish lover struggled to stay awake. She thought she would help Jade and started to gently rub Cat's back and cooed gently. "Its okay Kitty go to sleep, we'll be here when you wake up." She promised. Cat yawned loudly and snuggled close to Jade and slowly started to call asleep. Jade smiled over at Tori as they made way to Cat's bright pink bed and laid down. Jade laid Cat on her chest and Tori laid down next to the two, kissing Jade on the cheek.

"This doesn't surprise me." Jade then said randomly.

Tori looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Cat wanting to be a baby." She said, "I mean have you seen the way she acts. She doesn't hide it that much, expect the fact with the diaper and actually being a baby." She explained.

Tori shrugged her shoulder and started to stroke Cat's hair, "I guess you're right." She mumbled, "She's so adorable like this though. I think we should really do this," She then said. "This shouldn't be a one time thing."

"I was planning on it being a one time thing," Jade admitted and looked around, "We're going to need more stuff though."

Tori smiled brightly, "I'll go get some more items!" She squealed, freezing when Cat squirmed a little bit and shrunk back when Jade glared at her. "Sorry." She said sheepishly.

Jade rolled her eyes, "Its fine." She smiled softly, "Where do you think you're going to find this kind of stuff?" Jade then asked.

Tori smirked, "We live in Hollywood Jade. Who knows what kind of kinky stuff people do. I'll just go the 'toy store.' And if I don't find a lot of stuff we could always just order it online, and I can go to the grocery store and get some simple items, like bottles and toys. The diapers, well it looks like Cat has what she needs for that so we don't have to worry about it yet." She finished.

Jade nodded her head, "Okay, go before she wakes up, because if she wakes up before you leave, she's not going to be happy." She explained.

Tori pouted a little bit and nodded, "Okay." She said, kissing Jade sweetly before kissing Cat's forehead. She grabbed her purse and keys, "I'm taking your car." She said.

Jade smiled and nodded her head. "Okay, love. See you soon." She said.

Tori smiled and waved, "Be back in an hour or so. I love you."

"I love you to." Jade smiled.

Tori walked downstairs and out the door and into the car and get everything her new baby would need.

**TBC?...**


	2. Chapter 2

About an hour later Tori came back, with six bags on each arm. She walked up stairs to find both her baby and her other lover fast asleep on Cat's bed. Tori smiled softly and placed the six bags next to the bed, and went back down to the car, to grab about six more bags. When she got back upstairs she smiled softly and began to unload the bags. She had bought almost the whole store that she went to. She had gotten more diapers, some adorable outfits for her and Jade to dress Cat up. She also bought some bottles, wipes, baby blankets, a changing pad, some adorable baby toys and small crib that Cat could fit in. Once she got everything was unloaded Tori began setting everything up and when she was done, she smiled proudly at her work. Jade slowly started to open her eyes and looked around surprised,

"Damn Vega, how much did you buy?" Jade asked her lover. Tori giggled.

"A lot." She said, and frowned when she started to her Cat whimper. Cat's eyes flung open and she started to bawl loudly.

Jade quickly stood up and brought Cat into her arms and rocked her back and forth, "Aw, Kitten, what's the matter?" Jade cooed, "Is your diapy wet?" She asked. Cat whimpered and nodded her head. Jade smiled softly, "Alright sweetie, let's change you." She cooed. Jade then handed Cat to Tori, "I don't know how to change a diaper." She admitted after Tori gave her a confused look. Tori smirked and nodded her head.

Tori laid Cat down on changing pad and gave Cat a stuffed kitten she bought, "I bought this for you my sweet." She cooed. Cat was to busy looking around at her now babyfied room. Tori giggled, "Like my work?" She asked, giggling again when Cat nodded. "Good." She said as she slowly started to untapped Cat's diaper. She bit her lip softly as she slowly wiped her baby's small vagina down. Cat didn't even notice, which surprised Tori, but she shook it off. She taped up the new diaper and brought her back into her arms, "There you go, sweetheart." Tori cooed. She went over to the pile of outfits she bought and grabbed the one that was a one piece hoodie, with a tail and cat ears on the hood. Tori smiled and started to remove Cat's clothes and bra, not even blushing when she saw her baby's small breasts. She then re-clothed her baby with the adorable hoodie. "Aw doesn't our little baby look adorable!" Tori cooed sweetly, kissing Cat's cheek. Jade giggled and pulled Cat out of Tori's arms.

"She is so adorable." She cooed. Cat giggled loudly and clapped her hands together.

"Mommy!" She squealed, nuzzling her head into the crock of Jade's neck. Tori awed at the sight and pulled out a camera that she bought and started to take some pictures of the adorable couple. She giggled when she saw Jade glare at her. "Don't be a sour puss Jade." She teased.

"Weah no souw puss Mommy." Cat giggled.

Jade rolled her eyes a little bit and huffed loudly. Cat giggled again and snuggled closer to Jade. "You two are lucky I love you." Jade grumbled.

Tori giggled and placed the camera back down and took Cat from Jade, holding her close. "So baby, Mommy got you some formula for your baba, are you hungry?" Tori asked, cooing sweetly.

Cat's eyes lit up and she nodded her head, "Uh huh. Hungy Mommy." She squealed. Tori chuckled, placing Cat back on Jade's lap, as she grabbed a bottle and started to make a bottle for her baby. Jade smile when she was given the bottle and placed the nipple of the bottle into Cat's mouth. Cat instantly started to suckle from the bottle and snuggled close to Jade's chest. Tori sat next to Jade, wrapping her arm around Jade's shoulder and stroked Cat's head with her free hand.

"You're so cute." She cooed to Cat. Cat then started to giggle a little bit, and made a mess with the milk.

Jade glared at Tori, "Don't distract her when she's eating." She scolded, cleaning up Cat's mouth with a washcloth. She smiled down at Cat and kissed her forehead.

Tori pouted, "Sorry." She mumbled.

Jade sighed and kissed Tori's cheek, "Its fine babe." She said sweetly as she kept feeding Cat happily. When Cat was done with the bottle Jade placed Cat's chin on her shoulder and started to pat her back so she could burp her. Cat let out an unladylike burp and then giggled a little bit.

Tori kissed Cat's cheek and took her from Jade. "You're such a cutie pie." She cooed, bouncing her up and down. "Do you want to play?" She asked.

Cat giggled loudly and nodded her head, "Uh huh pway wif mommy and mama!" She squealed.

Jade smiled and laid a blanket down on the floor and grabbed some of the toys Tori had bought. Tori sat Cat down on the blanket and the three started to play with all the new toys Tori got. They played until Cat's eyes began drop, so Tori picked her baby up and carried her into the bedroom. Cat fussed loudly and started to whimper.

"Sh, baby, go to sleep." Tori cooed, rubbing Cat's back until the tiny red read slowly fell asleep. Tori smiled brightly and walked back down stairs to her other lover.

"IS she asleep?" Jade asked, picking up the toys she and her lovers played with.

Tori smiled and nodded her head, kissing Jade's cheek. "Yup, now its play time with Mama." She said seductively.

Jade smirked and instantly pinned Tori to the couch and started attacking her neck with licks, and nips. "Does Mommy want Mama?" She asked teasingly.

Tori whimpered and nodded her head, "Please Mama." She whined.

Jade smirked and nodded her head, not wanting to tease her lover today, and shoved her hands into her pants and panties. Tori moaned loudly when Jade's fingers touched her clit and bucked her hips wildly.

A finger was placed on Tori's lips, "Sh, don't want to take the baby." She whispered, kissing Tori roughly.

Tori nodded as her lover brought her closer and closer to her orgasm. "Oh, I'm coming!" She half whispered, half yelled. Jade smiled when her lover came down from her high and took her hand out.

"I love you Tori." Jade whispered, kissing her cheek.

Tori smiled softly, "I love you to Jade." The two older lovers both laid down on the couch and waited for their other younger lover to wake up.

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update! I'm having total writer's block! Well, anyways here's a new chapter. Sorry for the shitty sex scene though [=[**


End file.
